


Under Orders

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Captivity, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: On Kadavo, the Zygerrians try to break Obi-Wan. Rex is how they think they'll do it.





	Under Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/gifts).



They'll be rescued, Rex thinks. 

They always are, in the end, though on his part it's got more to do with his general proximity to a Jedi general than it has to do with his own rank. He's got enough pragmatism in him, because he's had to have to do his job, that he knows there's maybe only three people he knows who'd fly all the way out to Kadavo against orders and all better judgement just to rescue a trooper, and one of them's there with him already. As it happens, he's fairly sure the other two will be the ones who get them out. 

Of course, that's assuming they're still alive when the rescue comes - they've been doing everything they can to make sure of that, but it's starting to wear thin from one day to the next. Rex is half convinced the only reason they're not both dead already is the Zygerrians think General Kenobi would fetch a high price at the slave auctions even as he is, and that he'll fetch even more if he's good and broken first. Not everyone can have their own pet Jedi, after all, and there's a lot of credits in the galaxy.

As it is, Obi-Wan Kenobi is nobody's pet Jedi. Rex looks at him sometimes and he knows that Jedi are meant to be calm and cool and collected and all of that but the fact is, sometimes, he looks anything but. He looks like he'd like to do something he'd probably regret not even ten full seconds after, and not just because they'd probably kill another ten Togruta just to make the point that he'd best behave. They say he's worth a hundred of them, though he'd die for any one of them if they thought it would do much good. That's just it, though: nothing they can do will help. And the general must know that, too, because he's stopped fighting back. 

Rex knows it's a conscious decision, though; the fight's still in him, but he's stopped letting it show. He does as he's told like a good slave, or like a trooper though Rex doesn't think much of the comparison even on a good day and definitely not when the Zygerrians make it. They tell him that like it'll rile him up to say he should be used to taking orders, and maybe the way that say it's not exactly to his taste but he won't deny that much is true - everyone knows, good troopers follow orders. 

Rex is a good trooper, but he's not a very good slave. He does what he's told and tries to keep his head down the best way that he can, but that's got nothing to do with him being a slave because he doesn't think he is one; maybe, if the rescue never comes, that'll start to change, but for the moment he's still looking at it like they're captives and not property. And he does what he's told not because he feels like he has to, and not because it's his duty to, but because the general tells him to. _That's_ his duty. He'd like to think the general knows what he's doing. He knows he doesn't himself. 

Honestly, it's not that bad. It could be worse, at least. They could be manacled to a wall in a dingy cell. They could be starved or parched or left to die. They could be forced to fight the Togruta, or maybe fight each other, and he knows the general would win. The fact is, they're forced to do something else instead. 

The first time, neither of them could believe what the guards were telling them to do, at least not until they jabbed them both with their pikes and made it clear that they should follow orders. They said Rex had best do it or they would instead and it wouldn't be half so pleasant. They told him to get on with it and the general looked at him and nodded, and then he started to take off his clothes just like they'd told them to. Rex started doing the same, because the general told him to and not because they did. 

It felt strange, undressing with an audience of Zygerrian guards and not just other troopers, his brothers who didn't give a damn who was naked and who wasn't. It felt different at least in part because he was trying not to watch as General Kenobi undressed himself, too, taking off his robes piece by piece. He'd never seen a Jedi naked before that. To be honest, he looked a lot like just another man, if not a clone, slim and strong and scarred in places.

General Kenobi turned away and leaned down over the nearby table and the Zygerrians jeered as Rex stepped up behind him. It seemed they'd had orders from above to go ahead and break the Jedi any way they could, and Rex supposed what they'd decided on made sense as far as short-sighted, ill-informed planning went: the way they talked, they thought all Jedi were blushing virgins, and that making his own subordinate have sex with him against his moral code would do him irreparable damage. However, at that moment, Rex had to admit that the general didn't exactly look broken. 

"Sir?" Rex said, standing there behind him, and the general turned just far enough to crane his neck and look back at him. 

"It's fine, Rex," he said, with just the barest hint of his usual smile at the corners of his mouth. "They overestimate the effect this is likely to have on me. Please, don't let it affect you, either."

So, Rex did as he was told, or at least he attempted it. He stroked himself till he was hard, trying to ignore the way the guards were eyeing both of them, then he rubbed the head of his cock between the general's cheeks. He slicked him with saliva, the best he could do under the circumstances, and he watched him shuffle his feet apart a little wider against the dusty floor. He didn't want to do it, at least not with four Zygerrian guards all watching them, leering, jeering, egging him on. But, then again, he knew he didn't have much choice. 

He pushed inside him just to get it over with. He felt the rim of the general's hole stretching out to let him in. He felt him hot and tight around the length of him as he pushed in deep, and he slid his hands up higher to grip at his hips. He knew the guards wanted to embarrass and humiliate the general, not him - he was just caught up in the middle of it, a pawn in the game just like usual. He resented them, and he clenched his jaw and he shifted his hips, and they told him _harder_ so he did it harder, and they told him _faster_ so he did it faster, as he watched the general's hands clench white-knuckled at the table's edge. 

When he came in him, pushed up deep and pulsing hard and gasping, he hoped that was it but they stunned them both and dragged them back to their worn bedrolls, naked. They tossed their clothes after them with a laugh that echoed harshly off the walls and then left them there together. For a while, it was easier somehow for them to lie there side by side instead of moving, shoulder pressed to shoulder, with a shabby blanket tossed over the top of them both.

"Do you think that's it?" Rex asked, quietly, and the general chuckled in response, under his breath. 

"I'm sorry to say I think that was just the start," he replied, and he turned his head to look at him. "But I want us both to live, Rex. Please, do whatever they tell you to do."

Rex nodded. He said he would. Every day since, he's kept that promise. 

Sometimes, they have Rex beat him before they get to other things, till his lips split and his eyes swell and he almost wouldn't recognise him if he didn't already know that it was him. Sometimes, they have Rex fuck him bent over the table in the guard room, rough and hard and fast enough that the general can barely walk five paces when they're done. Others, they have the general go down on his knees on the dusty floor and suck Rex's cock until he's done. Others, they tell the general to use the Force and keep them entertained. 

Today, they said: _pretend you're lovers_ , and so they did just that. 

The general kissed his mouth and put his hands on him, slowly, almost tentatively. The general helped him to undress and pressed a kiss to each new inch of skin that he revealed. The general pulled off his own clothes and then pulled him down onto the guards' nearest bed, on top of him, right there in front of them. They did it face to face with the general's legs up wrapped tight around Rex's waist, their eyes on one another so Rex could see the flush that spread across the general's cheeks when he pushed inside him, so he'd focus on him and not the guards. He made sure the general came first, with his fist around his cock, then he followed shortly after, in him, breathless and resentful, but not of General Kenobi. He thinks they made convincing lovers. He was nearly convinced himself. 

Now, they're back on their bedrolls, side by side under the blanket as they don't quite try to sleep. The back of the general's hand brushes his. He wraps his fingers around the general's wrist, over his pulse and neither of them moves away. General Kenobi told him he shouldn't let it affect him, but he knows it has. 

They'll be rescued, Rex thinks, but what comes after that is anyone's guess.

These are orders that neither man is likely to forget.


End file.
